headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nepal
Nepal (Nepali: नेपाल / Nep''ā''l) is the 56th character in the game. He was added in the 3.4 Update along with Czech Republic and Georgia. He is a five star opponent and doesn't have hard Unlock Requirements. He is not very hard opponent to play against if you know how to stop his Power Shots and avoid him having Power always activated. If you have any questions about the character Nepal, please ask them here. Appearance Nepal wears pointy red sunglasses and has dark blue, spiky hair, and a mean, grinning Expression. His looks resemble those of the One piece character Franky, who is a cyborg. When he activates his Power Button, a robot appears and Nepal goes into it. The robot is a reference to the anime "Tengen toppa gurren laggan" He tries to smash the opponent away, using a drill, looking more like a samurai this time. It also pushes him away from his goal. Also, Nepal will wear another pair of red glasses with some more details on it and his hair becomes curled at the top. The curled hair could also be a reference to frankys hairstyle. Power Shots When Nepal's Power Shot is used in the air, it is called the Planet Shot. Nepal's robot will fly into the air and rotate. The rotating robot goes in the air out of the screen. One second later the robot appears with a planet. The robot throws the planet to the opponent. If the opponent touches this, he/she will pushed into his/her goal. Nepal's Ground Shot is called the Headbot Shot. Nepal will jump onto a robot. The robot of Nepal becomes much bigger than it was. Then it will shoot missiles to everywhere on the field. Also, some missiles fall from the air. When he stops shooting, the middle-sized Ball will shoot out of the robot and kill the opponent. Counter Attack Nepal's Counter Attack is called the Robot Laser Beam Shot. Nepal's Robot will become again much bigger. Now his eyes will shoot two lasers and he aims it towards the opponent's goal. Somewhere behind the lasers is the ball. When the opponent touches the laser he will get pushed and stunned into his/her own goal and the ball will go in the goal. HINT: After laser the ball targets his opponent. When he counters your shot quickly dash to his goal so Nepal will shoot the ball to his own goal. Costume: Laser Costume Nepal's Costume is a Laser Costume. Every few seconds, it will shoot a laser to the opponent. This will make the opponent lose his Costume and will force him towards his own goal. This is an SS Rank Costume and costs 2,600,000 points. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without jump or you must pay him for 5,400,000 points. Use any character with a good ground power shot, like Ukraine. Collage Click here to go to the Collage of Nepal. Trivia *Nepal Is the Second South Asian Country that belongs to Thailand is The First and India the second. *He is the 4th Character in the game with blue hair. The other ones are Germany, Turkey, and South Africa. *He is a reference to the combination of Japanese anime series Gurren Laggan ( Hair, Power Shot, and Glasses ) and Franky from One Piece ( Face ). *His robot may be from Gundam (head) and One Piece (body) Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 3.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Robotic Characters